


like a puzzle piece

by AM (AiMalfoy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMalfoy/pseuds/AM
Summary: Mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain.





	like a puzzle piece

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh karakter Haikyuu dan segala propertinya adalah milik Furudate Haruichi. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil selain kesenangan pribadi. Enjoy!

Sejak kecil, Yamaguchi sudah begitu mengagumi sosok Tsukishima Kei. Layaknya seorang pahlawan super, Tsukishima menginspirasinya dalam banyak hal, dari yang kecil sampai hal yang besar; voli adalah satu dari sekian banyak contoh.

Dia sering di- _bully_ , di manapun dan kapanpun ia berada. Karenanya, ia sangat takut untuk mengikuti klub olahraga seperti bisbol atau sepak bola; yang mana berisi orang-orang seram, setidaknya menurut sudut pandangnya.

Hati kecilnya yang telah kelewat jatuh hati pada olahraga, membuatnya menilik pada gedung yang di dalam sana terpasang sebuah jaring melebar di tengah lapangan. Mungkin di sana setidaknya ia bisa menikmati kesenangan berolahraga tanpa harus menderita.

Kemudian, di sanalah Yamaguchi kembali bertemu dengan Tsukishima. Dia bahagia berada di klub yang sama bersama pahlawan idola.

"T-terimakasih sudah menolongku kemarin," ujarnya membungkukkan badan.

"Kau siapa?" Sayang seribu sayang, si pahlawan bahkan tak ingat padanya.

Tak apa, pikir Yamaguchi. Hal itu tak mengurangi rasa bahagianya.

Kehadiran Tsukishima membuat ia merasa terlindungi, entah kenapa. Yamaguchi ingin terus berada di sini bersama Tsukishima, mungkin memang hanya untuk mencari perlindungan, nyatanya itu benar.

Dia berlindung di balik kesempurnaan Tsukishima.

"Tsukki, mau makan bersama?" Tawarnya di suatu hari yang cerah di jam istirahat, tangannya menenteng dua buah kotak bekal; yang tentu saja salah satunya akan ia berikan pada Tsukishima.

Tanpa membuka mata, Tsukishima berkata, "Yamaguchi, berisik."

Kemudian Yamaguchi hanya menggumam lirih sembari meletakkan satu kotak bekal di atas meja Tsukishima sebelum kembali ke bangku miliknya. "Maaf, Tsukki."

Tsukishima adalah pribadi yang dingin, tidak suka terlalu banyak berbicara. Yamaguchi sangat tahu itu. Namun di balik sikap dinginnya, Yamaguchi bisa merasakan kehangatan hati Tsukishima Kei—meski tidaklah gampang untuk menyadari.

"Yamaguchi, mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" Yamaguchi cukup terkejut ketika Tsukishima menghentikan langkah di persimpangan jalan. Menatap cahaya oranye di langit barat. Dia lantas turut berhenti.

"Apa maksudmu, Tsukki?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan tetap payah bermain voli?" Tsukishima kembali berujar. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa berdiri di lapangan dengan kemampuanmu yang menyedihkan seperti ini."

Ya, Tsukishima benar. Dia sangat payah, menservis bola dengan benar pun tak bisa. Harus bagaimana? Yamaguchi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Hanya sebeginilah kemampuannya. Dia bermain voli untuk kesenangan, tak sekalipun terlintas untuk berdiri di lapangan dalam pertandingan.

Yamaguchi merasa hidupnya begitu menyedihkan. Tak punya satupun untuk dibanggakan. Mungkin ada—satu. Tsukishima Kei adalah kebanggaannya.

Kemudian, Yamaguchi tersadar beberapa hari setelahnya. Soal ucapan Tsukishima. Mungkin hanya imajinasi semata, namun seolah Tsukishima mengatakan hal itu karena dia ingin Yamaguchi berdiri di lapangan yang sama dengannya; berjuang bersama. Kalau diingat-ingat, itu adalah kali pertamanya Tsukishima berujar lebih dari sepuluh kata. Senyum kecil pun terpatri.

Betapa bodohya, pikir Yamaguchi. Betapa bodohnya ia telah berpikir bahwa Tsukishima sedang menghinanya, mengejek kemampuannya. Nyatanya, itu adalah bentuk kepedulian yang bisa Tsukishima lakukan. Motivasi yang luar biasa, mendorong Yamaguchi untuk berusaha lebih keras lagi. Lebih keras lagi supaya bisa bersanding sejajar dengan sang idola.

"Terimakasih, Tsukki," ujarnya di suatu hari.

Tsukishima memandang tak paham, "untuk apa?"

Yamaguchi tersenyum lebar, "untuk segalanya."

Mereka sudah terlampau sering melakukan hal lain bersama; berangkat, makan siang, latihan dan pulang pun bersama-sama. Hal itu terus terulang hingga mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

Sampai suatu ketika, Yamaguchi mendapat kesempatan untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Tsukishima. Dia mendapat kesempatan untuk berdiri di lapangan, berdiri dalam kotak yang sama bersama-sama.

Dan sayangnya, dia tak pernah bisa sejajar. Kesempatan itu telah menguap ke udara ketika _serve_ -nya gagal. Seolah usaha yang telah ia lakukan selama ini menjadi sia-sia. Sebegitu beratkah untuk bisa berdiri di samping Tsukishima?

Yamaguchi begitu terluka. Dia hampir putus asa, dia bahkan hampir membuang segala mimpi-mimpinya. Lagi-lagi, dia tetap menjadi orang payah di manapun keberadaannya. Air matanya mengalirkan luka, Yamaguchi merasa sudah sampai batasnya. Ketika itu, hadirlah Tsukishima.

"Apa yang kau tangisi?" Yamaguchi tak menolehkan kepala untuk mencari sumber suara. Hanya memandang di cermin lebar di atas wastafel. Ada Tsukishima yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya, terpantul melalui refleksi kaca.

"T-sukki," nada suaranya tak beraturan. Sebisa mungkin Yamaguchi mengelap air mata. "Maaf," ujarnya. "K-Karasuno kalah karena aku. Karasuno kalah karena aku masih payah seperti dulu. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa berubah—"

"Yamaguchi," ucapannya terhenti manakala Tsukishima menyela. Yamaguchi merunduk dalam, tak berani bertemu pandang meski hanya melalui cermin kaca. "Berhenti berbicara," ujar Tsukishima. "Dan dengarkan aku baik-baik." Dia menurut, wajahnya tetap merunduk.

"Ada kalah, ada menang. Itu pertandingan." Yamaguchi memastikan dirinya untuk mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Kau sudah berusaha, melakukan segala yang kau bisa. Dan kalau kau bilang kau tidak berubah, itu salah besar."

Yamaguchi merasakan ada kedua tangan melingkar di pinggang, dia sedikit tersentak. "Tsukki,"

"Yamaguchi, kau adalah orang hebat. Mampu membuatku bicara sebegini banyak," Tsukishima mendaratkan pucuk dagunya di pundak Yamaguchi. "Kau pikir siapa yang akan mampu melakukan itu?"

"Tsukki, aku—"

"Berhentilah untuk berusaha menjadi sejajar denganku," Tsukishima seakan enggan berhenti berbicara. "Karena kau sudah berdiri jauh di depan. Kalaupun ada yang harus berusaha menjadi sejajar, maka itu adalah aku. Aku harus belajar banyak hal darimu, tentang kerja keras dan kesabaran." Tsukishima mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau membuatku paham apa arti dari sebuah usaha."

"Tsukki—" Hanya itu yang bisa terucap dari kedua bibir tipisnya. Yamaguchi kembali menitikkan air mata, namun kali ini berbeda. Itu adalah air mata bahagia.

"Yamaguchi, terimakasih banyak."

"U-untuk apa?"

"Untuk segalanya."

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup, Yamaguchi melihat senyum tulus di bibir Tsukishima.

* * *

"Kageyama, hei! Kesini, cepat!" Hinata (yang hendak mencuci muka ke toilet; namun urung) berucap lirih sambil menarik lengan Kageyama.

"Jangan tarik-tarik, bodoh!" Umpat Kageyama tak terima di bawa mendekat ke mari. "Ada apa, _sih_?"

"Sshh... Jangan berisik, nanti ketahuan!" Hinata kembali berbisik. Kepalanya melongok mengintip dari luar pintu. "Lihat, Tsukishima memeluk Yamaguchi tuh!"

Kageyama lantas turut mengintip, kemudian menyahut enteng. "Tch, kenapa memangnya? Kau mau aku peluk juga?"

Dan Kageyama harus rela kepalanya benjol sebelah.


End file.
